In computing, a buffer generally refers to a storage area where data is temporarily stored. Most computing operations involve some sort of buffering, for example, where input data for a computation or output data resulting from a computation are stored. A buffer may also be used when data is moved from one location to another. As such, how a buffer is implemented may have significant effect on overall system efficiency or latency.
Moreover, differing types of data may require different types of implementations to achieve operational efficiency, lower product cost, or faster speed. Accordingly, design of buffers may become a complicated task.